Motor vehicles have brake warning lights and such warning lights have been effective in reducing road crashes. However, with roads becoming more crowded, there is an increased risk of rear-end crashes. This is particularly the case on motorways because road traffic moves fast and is not stopped regularly by traffic lights or intersections. While the use of brake warning lights has been effective, it has long been recognised that one shortcoming is the fact that the warning lights by themselves provide no information as to how quickly the braking vehicle is slowing or stopping. This is particularly the case where, in a group of vehicles travelling together, one or more vehicles have been braking lightly, thereby activating the brake warning lamps, but are then required to brake more heavily. The drivers of the vehicles following are then taken by surprise and the risk of collision is increased, even when drivers follow at recommended safe distances from the vehicle in front.
In some circumstances, drivers use their hazard lights to indicate that they are braking hard, or have slowed significantly or have stopped, but there is no requirement to use hazard lights and not all drivers follow the practice. In some jurisdictions, the use of hazard lights on moving vehicles is prohibited.
The present invention aims to provide a brake warning lamp system which alleviates the aforesaid problems or at least provides a working alternative to existing systems. Other aims and advantages of the invention may become apparent from the following description.